La confrontation est venue
by Ingonde
Summary: Ren Tsuruga, star numéro 1 au Japon, doit se confronter à son passé pour pouvoir enfin vivre avec celle qu'il aime. Kyoko Mogami, star montante, doit enfin ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'elle ressent réellement ...
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'elle était Setsuka Hell. Des mois qu'elle tentait de découvrir qui était vraiment Tsuruga Ren. Et surtout, des mois qu'elle avait entendus le son d'un cadenas sautant dans les fins fond de ses entrailles.

Elle, Mogami Kyoko, ne voulait absolument pas réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait signifier, bien qu'elle en avait une idée. Elle ne voulait faire attention qu'à son principal souci qui était l'état dans lequel était Tsuruga-san en ce moment. Jouant la sœur de Cain Hell, elle était la personne la plus privilégiée pour savoir comment il se comportait au quotidien … Et les comportements qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le personnage qu'il interprétait ! Et si ces écarts ne venaient pas du frère Hell, ils ne pouvaient provenir que de l'acteur.

Depuis qu'elle interprétait Setsuka, elle voyait le personnage de son frère se développer d'une manière si sombre … Une aura de ténèbre qu'elle retrouvait parfois chez Tsuruga-san en-dehors de leur jeu d'acteur. Elle voulait l'aider. Tellement. A tel point même que son esprit en était obnubilé en cours ou le soir, quand elle rentrée chez elle … Ce qui se vérifiait de nouveau !

Kyoko releva la tête d'un coup, laissant voir la marque de sa main sur sa joue, rouge tellement elle s'était appuyée dessus longtemps. Elle était chez elle, dans la propriété du restaurant Darumaya, installée confortablement près de sa table basse où elle s'était servi un thé encore trop brûlant pour pouvoir être bu. De là, son esprit s'était mis à papillonner. Désormais, son thé était froid et son esprit bouillonnait de rage de s'être encore laissé prendre à ce jeu qui durait depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Mais elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour pouvoir aider Ren …

Kyoko soupira profondément, l'air triste et perdu. Puis une sorte de spasme parcourut son visage tout entier, la faisant froncer ses sourcils et ouvrir sa bouche de moitié. Elle se leva d'un coup en hurlant un « NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! » retentissant.

Un étage en-dessous, les époux Daruyama se dirent que, une fois de plus, ils trembleront toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, Kyoko se rendit au travail les traits tirés et une mine affreuse, ce que s'empressa de souligner sa meilleure amie, Moko.

« Tu es affreuse à regarder » lui dit-elle l'air sévère dans les vestiaires de la LoveMe section. Pour Kyoko, cette remarque fit l'effet d'un volcan en éruption que l'on pouvait voir derrière elle en même temps que son air choqué et désemparé.

« Tu es hooooorrriiiibllle ! Moko-san, comment toi, ma meilleure amie … HIIIIIIIIII ! » cria-t-elle en pleure tout en se contorsionnant. La concernée la regardait, totalement aberré par le comportement de Kyoko. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle était habituée à ses expressions étranges.

« Alors ?, répartit Kanae de la manière la plus indifférente qui soit.

Alors ? … », répéta une Kyoko qui ne voyait absolument pas où voulait en venir son amie.

Kotonami Kanae n'était pas du genre patiente.

« TU VAS ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE TU ES COMME CELA PAR L'OPERATION DU SAINT ESPRIT PEUT-ETRE ?, éructa-t-elle.

Mais ... Non, je n'ai rien de …, tenta de répondre la jeune fille aux cheveux roux.

SI TU NE ME LE DIS PAS TOUT DE SUITE, JE NE SUIS PLUS TA MEILLEURE AMIE !

! »

pour Kanae. On voyait Kyoko agenouillée par terre, déversant toutes les larmes de son corps.

« … Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec Ren ?, demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

… »

Le silence que lui offrait Kyoko ainsi que son visage devenu plus que sérieux malgré la position dans laquelle elle était étaient plus qu'éloquent. Kanae s'accroupit près d'elle pour mieux l'observer. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, ce qui lui arrivait assez régulièrement en ce moment. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Kyoko, il y avait toujours eu cette relation ambiguë entre elle et Ren. Etant sa première amie également, elle avait toujours œuvré pour être la plus importante dans son cœur. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle pensait que son plus grand rival était Fuwa Sho et qu'elle avait dépassé Tsuruga Ren depuis le réveillon de Noël. Mais au vu de ce qui se passait, ils avaient perdu, elle et Fuwa. Kyoko cherchait toujours à aider les personnes qui avaient des problèmes. Mais elle est alors débordante d'énergie et cherchait son avis dans ces cas-là. Mais pas maintenant. Pas pour lui.

« Toi … Est-ce que tu serais amoureuse de Tsuruga Ren ? »

La réponse de Kyoko ne se fit pas attendre.

« ? MAIS NON ! ABSOLUMENT PAS ! IMPOSSIBLE !, cria-t-elle comme une folle, C'est juste que … Moko-san … Il a des problèmes et je m'en inquiète vraiment mais ….

Tu ne peux pas m'en parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille rousse secoua négativement la tête, les yeux baissés. Kanae la regarda et lui sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Après tout, ce n'est comme si je m'y intéressais. Mais ne te rends pas malade pour cela.

Oui », répondit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

Puis elle partit en lui faisant des grands signes. Kanae prit appui sur son casier et la regarda partir avec un sourire triste.

_Un jour, Kyoko, il faudra que tu te confronte à ce que tu ressens. Et si tu ne le fais pas toi-même, ce sera moi qui le fera. _

Kyoko courait dans les couloirs de la LME en direction de la pièce principale : le bureau du président, Takarada Lory. Elle toqua timidement et la porte s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant une blancheur qui l'aveugla. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir brutalement quand elle entendit :

« Ma chèèèèèère Kyoko ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Lory se tenait dans la pièce, déguisé en torero, faisant des pirouettes tandis que l'air semblait se charger de pétales de rose.

« Euh … Et bien …, dit Kyoko qui essayait de reprendre contenance, Vous ne m'aviez pas demandé ?

Si si ! Je t'en prie, assied toi ma chère. »

Elle s'installa sur la chaise en face du président qui fit de même dans une sorte de trône majestueux. Il croisa ses mains et la regarda d'un air sérieux.

« Bien. Kyoko, j'ai un travail pour toi. Je sais qu'il y a eu des débordements sur le tournage de B. J. Le tournage de Dark Moon est terminé et celui de ce film l'est presque. La plupart des contrats que Ren à signer sont fini ou le sont pratiquement et j'ai refusé d'en renouveler de nouveaux. »

Kyoko était estomaquée. Le président ne souhaitait pas de nouveaux contrats pour Tsuruga-san ? C'est impossible. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire pour cela ? Serait-ce la fin de la carrière de son sempai ? Comment ? Impossible ! Elle se sentait aspirée dans un tourbillon infernal. Lory se mit à rire devant les yeux ronds de sa protégée.

« Pfffffff ..., pouffa-t-il, Je ne sais pas à quoi tu as pu penser mais cela n'a rien à voir avec une fin de carrière ou quelque chose de ce genre … Hihihiihi, c'est trop fort … »

Le voir plié en deux, indiquant clairement qu'il se fichait d'elle, la fit se sentir idiote.

« Hmmmm … Pffffff …. Enfin …. Pfffff, dit Lory en essayant d'étouffer son rire et de reprendre la conversation, J'ai imposé à Ren des vacances. Pour qu'il soit performant, il faut qu'il évacue les soucis avec lesquels il est en prise depuis quelques temps. Toi-même tu l'avais remarqué, n'est-ce pas ?, lui assura-t-il en la voyant tout de même hocher de la tête, J'ai réussi à lui négocier cela mais malheureusement, Yashiro a été appelé en urgence chez lui, sa mère a une grave maladie. Et donc, c'est à toi que je donne la mission de le surveiller. »

Kyoko le regardait désormais, dubitative.

« Humm, tu sais à quel point cela est difficile de lui faire avaler quelque chose de décent et, jusqu'à là, il n'y a que toi qui a réussi. De plus, si on le laisse comme cela pendant une semaine, il ne fera rien et ne tentera même pas de regarder d'un peu plus près ce qui ne va pas alors …

Je comprends, coupa Kyoko, cependant, quand vous dites le surveiller, c'est la journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Et bien …, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire, il faudrait vraiment le surveiller tout le temps donc … La nuit aussi, si cela ne te dérange pas. »

Tandis que Lory était tout sourire mode extra-white, Kyoko était passé au rouge tomate et à la confusion la plus spectaculaire de tous les temps.

« Voyons Kyoko, ce n'est pas si compliqué, …

Mais … Mais … Président !, dit-elle en cherchant des arguments à la vitesse de la lumière, Je ne peux pas ! Décemment pas ! Déjà que porter les habits de Setsu est déjà impur, je ne pourrais plus me marier en blanc après cela, c'est certain !

Parce que tu comptais encore te marier ? demanda-t-il en paraissant réellement surprit.

Et bien … Heu … » dit Kyoko en détournant la tête.

_Psssshhhhttt, ce vieux renard m'a piégé !_

« Et puis, j'ai le tournage de Box'R !

Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà prévenu que tu ne serais pas disponible. Le producteur s'est montré très compréhensif et a dit que ce n'était pas grave puisqu'il y avait plein d'autres scènes qu' il fallait tourner sans toi » répondit-il joyeusement.

_Je … Je suis cuite !_

Kyoko s'effondra sur le bureau.

« … C'est d'accord, dit-elle la face collée contre le bois et en retenant un démon qui voulait faire la peau au président de la LME.

C'est paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarfait ! Je te remercie ma petite Kyoko ! Tu peux commencer dès maintenant. Tu sais déjà où habite Ren de tout façon ? Alors, adiiiooooooooooos ! »

Et il partit dans un nuage de fumé.

Ce type a toujours été étrange, pensa Kyoko. Elle poussa un grand soupir et décida d'aller chercher ses affaires chez elle.

_Faites que je ne croise pas le boss !_

Elle allait passer une semaine chez Tsuruga Ren, la star la plus adulée du Japon et la plus séduisante. Ce n'est pourtant pas cela qui la fait décoller de joie. Elle aurait même plutôt une envie de fuir. Cependant, cela était un bon moyen pour pouvoir mettre à exécution le plan n°1 qui était « Aidons Ren-sama à aller mieux !». Il n'était pas conçu mais cela viendra au fur et à mesure de cette semaine.

En plein milieu de l'escalier, on pouvait voir une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et à la combinaison rose dégager une aura de combattante et montrer un visage de bonne volonté qui semblait à tout épreuve.

Ren était allongé sur le canapé, la tête tournée vers la télévision qu'il ne regardait pas, dans une position lascive qui aurait fait succomber bon nombre de jeune fille. Il se rappelait inlassablement de la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eue hier avec Lory.

Ton passé commence à ressurgir. Tu ferais mieux de l'affronter maintenant sinon, tu risques de te perdre. Il est temps pour toi de faire le point sur ces évènements une bonne fois pour toutes.

Puis il avait compris un truc du genre qu'il était en vacances pendant une semaine et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de chercher à travailler pendant cette période sinon Lory lui en ferait payer le prix fort. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas rester ici sans rien faire, sans travailler, cela revenait à le voir dépérir lentement. Et il ne voulait pas faire le point. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il se sentait encore … tellement seul.

La sonnerie de son portable résonna alors dans l'appartement. Il se leva d'un bond, comme traversé par une onde électrique, et l'attrapa sur la table basse en face de lui. C'était Yashiro. Peut-être le directeur était revenu sur sa décision.

« Allo ? Ren ?

Yashiro ? On a quelque chose ?

Non … Enfin … C'est que je devais te prévenir …, dit le manager comme s'il souhaitait à tout prix se cacher.

De quoi ?, répondit froidement Ren

C'est que … J'ai un empêchement très important … Donc cette semaine … Je ne pourrais pas être avec toi », dit-il d'une traite.

Alors, en plus de se sentir seul, il sera réellement seul ? Yashiro était l'une des personnes qui atténuait son sentiment. Il allait devoir s'en passer.

« Ren ? Appela son manager, l'inquiétude traversant sa voix.

Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, ne t'en fait pas pour moi Yashiro et occupe-toi de ce que tu as à faire sans t'inquiéter. Je ne comptais pas faire grand-chose cette semaine alors … assura-t-il en espérant être convaincant.

Merci beaucoup mais ne t'en fais pas, le président Takarada a prévu quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Reposes toi bien.

Quoi ? Yashiro …

Tchao Ren ! »

Yashiro venait de raccrocher son portable. Il soupira tout en enlevant ses gants et continua de faire ses courses dans la petite supérette. Il n'aimait pas mentir à son ami mais il n'y avait plus que cela pour l'aider. C'est un marché entre lui et le président. Ils étaient tous les deux convaincus qu'il n'y avait que Kyoko pour le sortir de cette culpabilité qu'il trainait depuis 5 ans, bientôt 6.

_Et puis_, pensa-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux, _peut-être avanceront-ils enfin tous les deux dans les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. _

« Raaaaah … Mais cet idiot pourrait bien tout faire rater ! »

Une sonnerie venait de retentir chez Tsuruga Ren, toujours sous le choc de la révélation de son ami. Il reposa son téléphone et s'avança vers la porte. Il était certain de pousser la personne qu'on lui avait assignée à partir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre des cheveux orange et un visage illuminé d'un sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour ^^

Je m'excuse par avance de la lenteur à laquelle je pourrais poster les chapitres car, en pleine préparation du bac, ce n'est pas très évident mais je vais faire en sorte d'en mettre un toute les semaines.

Ensuite, je m'excuse si le texte n'est pas très bien mise en forme, je tâte pour trouver le moyen pour que le site remette le texte comme je l'ai construit sur Word

**Iris777 :** Je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et les non concordances de temps *se met à genoux* J'avoue que j'essaye de faire très attention mais parfois, j'écris plus vite que je ne pense à l'orthographe. Je m'excuse alors par avance pour toute ce que tu trouveras (et aux autres évidemment) de mauvais. J'avoue ne pas écrire mieux que cela mais j'essaye de faire en sorte que l'histoire soit agréable à lire. Enfin … J'espère xD

En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review et tes encouragements =)

**Etoile-Lead-Sama :** *O* … MY IDOL, I LOVE YOU *ZBAF* Pardon U_U … x) Si ce chapitre à put te faire rire et te plaire, j'en suis bien heureuse. Merci de m'accepter parmi les fans français, j'adore Skip Beat depuis le premier épisode mais je trouve que l'auteur est un vrai sadique de laisser traîner notre couple favori

**Cocloud :** *O* … SECOND IDOL ! *PAF* Nan, mais faut vraiment que je me calme là xD Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, cela motive d'avoir des gens qui nous dise qu'elles aiment notre histoire. J'essayerai de ne décevoir personne ! è_é

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?_

Kyoko était là, devant lui, sa petite frimousse rayonnante et sa combinaison rose flashy. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Ren était totalement abasourdi. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement avant qu'elle ne puisse voir son trouble et lui sourit tendrement.

- Que fais-tu ici, Mogami-san ? lui dit-il gentiment.

- Je peux entrer ? lui demanda-t-elle, toujours avec ce doux sourire qu'il appréciait la voir revêtir.

L'acteur se décala sur le côté pour mieux la laisser rentrer et referma la porte derrière elle. La rouquine avait déjà pris l'initiative d'aller jusqu'au salon, ce qui était différent de ses habitudes lorsqu'elle venait lui rendre visite. Elle déposa sur le sol un énorme sac qu'il n'avait, jusqu'à maintenant, pas remarqué et massa ses pauvres épaules endoloris par le poids de celui-ci. Elle se retourna pour faire face à un Ren plus que perplexe.

- Bien ! Tsuruga-san ! Je suis venue parce que …

Il la regardait avec tellement de sérieux qu'elle se sentit tout à coup nerveuse et mal à l'aise.

C'est vrai cela, pensa-t-elle, comment vais-je lui expliquer que je dois rester ici ?

- Parce que … Tu vois, Tsuruga-san … essaya-t-elle de dire.

Ren voyait bien qu'elle était subitement anxieuse. Il décida de s'approcher un peu plus d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à sa portée.

- Mogami-san …

_GLOUPS !_

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la regarde avec autant d'attention et de sen … Sen …

Kyoko se senti rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et un léger nuage de fumée s'éleva juste au-dessus d'elle, tout cela à cause de ce qu'elle avait failli formuler. Non ! Il ne l'aurait pas avec 'son regard de braise qui fait palpiter tous les cœurs des femmes' comme l'aurait dit Bridge Rock. Sa résolution était prise.

_Tsuruga Ren, prépare-toi à aller mieux et sans discuter._

Lorsque celui-ci la vit relever la tête avec un regard d'assassin, il comprit tout de suite que cela n'était pas bon signe. Mais vraiment pas bon.

- Je suis venue pour remplacer Yashiro-san. Je m'assurerai que tu manges bien, que tu sortes et que tu décompresses pendant cette semaine, annonça-t-elle, le pouce levé et un clin d'œil.

Trop abasourdi pour répondre, son interlocuteur pestait déjà contre le président de LME et de son manager.

- Ah bon …, répondit-il enfin, la mine sombre, … Et bien, c'est parfait !

L'actrice sursauta dans l'instant. Ren avait déployé le plus magnifique faux sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il était furieux. C'était sûr !

M_on Dieu, Bouddha, Allah, Yahvé, n'importe qui, faite qu'il ne demande pas la suite maintenant_, implora-t-elle dans un coin, dans un élan de désespoir.

- Au faite, Mogami-san ...

NON !

- … Dit moi voir déjà pourquoi tu as un tel sac avec toi ?

- Et … Et bien … Hé hé hé, tu vas trouver cela drôle …

- J'en suis impatient, lui répondit-il de sa voix la plus suave.

- Je … Je vais rester toutes les nuits de cette semaine …

- Pardonnes-moi, j'ai mal entendu.

- Je vais rester dormir toutes les nuits de cette semaine … ? », S'efforça-t-elle de dire avec assurance, mais seul un simple gazouillement sorti de sa gorge, sonnant comme si elle demandait la permission.

Elle avait fermé les yeux pour faire cette confession. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Ren ne se donnait même plus la peine de sourire. Il était calme mais ses yeux étaient aussi froids que du métal.

Il s'avança vers elle, menaçant. L'acteur gardait encore cette démarche féline qui lui était propre et l'appliquait doucement. Une aura sombre s'était formée autour de lui. Il était réellement terrifiant. Kyoko le voyait venir de plus en plus près et le sentiment qu'elle lut en lui l'intima de reculer, ce qu'elle faisait au fur et à mesure qu'elle le regardait faire un pas de plus. Soudainement, ses jambes heurtèrent quelque chose de dure au niveau de ses chevilles. Elle commençait à partir en arrière, s'imaginant déjà s'écrasant sur le sol ou sur quoique soit d'autre. L'actrice senti alors brusquement la main de Ren saisir son poignée et la tirer fortement vers l'opposé. Elle s'écrasa alors mollement, non sur le sol ou un mur, mais sur la large poitrine de son senpai qui lui retenait toujours son poignée et lui avait saisi la taille. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position. Kyoko avait toujours ses mains crispé sur la chemise de Ren, cherchant à ralentir les battements de son cœur. Malgré le malaise qu'elle ressentait à être aussi proche de lui, elle en était également rassurée. La chaleur qu'il lui partageait était réconfortante et l'apaisait peu à peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa peur et sa surprise s'en était totalement allé. Alors, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas partir ? Pourquoi son cœur était encore affolé ?

L'étreinte de Ren commençait à se desserrer, tout doucement. Elle leva la tête vers lui et le regarda, tout en lâchant sa chemise.

Kyoko le vit alors se pencher vers elle, toujours avec lenteur et un visage impassible. Elle était tétanisée, incapable du moindre geste. Il tendit un bras. Son visage arrive dans le creux de sa nuque, près de son oreille et il lui chuchota distinctement :

- Qui est censé garder un œil sur l'autre ?

Puis il se recula rapidement, un sourire malicieux sur le visage et son portable dans la main, qu'il avait récupérer sur la table basse que Kyoko avait failli écraser.

- Installe-toi pendant que je passe un coup de fil à quelqu'un, dit-il en désignant le canapé tandis que lui se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Il laissa alors une Kyoko rouge pivoine et tremblante de colère de s'être laissé prendre à son jeu de baratineur.

_Tsuruga Ren, tu me le payeras !_

Les ondes négatives qu'elle envoyait l'atteignirent malgré la distance et le mur qui les séparaient. Il appuya son corps de statue grecque contre la porte de sa chambre et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns tout en rigolant doucement. L'expression qu'elle avait eue au moment où il lui avait dit une chose pareille était tellement drôle, un mélange entre la surprise et la consternation. Heureusement qu'il avait eu le trait d'esprit de retourner la situation à son avantage. La sensation de sa taille entre ses bras, de son corps contre le sien l'avait bouleversé à un point inimaginable. Comme lorsqu'elle l'avait aidé à trouver son personnage de Katsuki. Il l'avait relâché grâce un effort difficile mais lorsqu'elle l'avait regardait avec tant d'innocence et les joues rosies, ses sens étaient entrés en ébullition. Il avait été à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. L'odeur de sa peau le suivait, encore maintenant.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. C'était indéniable. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de la voir s'éloigner de lui par un geste qu'il n'avait pu contrôler.

Le directeur de LME était assis dans son grand fauteuil et regardait à travers la fenêtre. Il était d'un étonnant sérieux à ce moment présent. La majorité des dossiers étaient lus et signés, chacun de ses poulains avaient du travail et des contrats qui affluaient ou bien, cela était en cours et aucun de ses employés ne réclamaient son attention pour le moment. Aujourd'hui, ils s'en seraient même passés volontiers. Lory était dans sa journée spéciale vampire. Son costume noir, sa longue cape mais surtout ses crocs parfaitement aiguisés et ses yeux rouges sang faisait trembler tout le monde. Enfin … Pendant 2 minutes, le temps qu'il commence à parler et à jouer sa scène, exagérée à l'extrême.

Le téléphone de son bureau, style fin XIXe siècle, sonna brusquement, faisant sortir le président de son rare moment de tranquillité.

- Président de la LME à l'appareil, dit-il gravement.

_- Lory ? C'est Ren. _

Aïe ! Vu le ton que son poulain favori prenait, il risquait de ramasser !

- Oooooooh, Ren ! Comment vas-tu ? Ton manager temporaire s'occupe bien de toi ?, commença-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

-_Justement. Je ne veux pas que Kyoko reste ici._

Le président se tut un moment avant de repartir d'une voix joyeuse :

- Voyons Ren, elle sera exactement comme Yashiro mais surveillera en plus tes repas et …

- _Sauf que Yashiro ne dors pas chez moi et n'est pas une jeune fille de presque 18 ans !_ S'emporta-t-il, la voix vibrante de colère.

-Ren …

Le président avait parlait d'une voix autoritaire. Fini de jouer.

- … Elle ne sera là que pour le reste de la semaine. Si tu ne peux pas te contrôler, à toi d'apprendre.

- _Ce n'est pas une question de contrôle c'est le …_

- Ne cherche pas à me mentir. Tu peux duper tout le monde Ren, sauf moi.

Au bout du fil, celui-ci poussa un profond soupir, loin de son téléphone mobile, de peur que le président l'entende. Il savait que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait tromper, c'était bien lui.

- Sauf elle également, ajouta Lory.

L'acteur colla de nouveau le portable à son oreille.

- _C'est pour cela que c'est à elle que tu as donné la mission de me surveiller ?_ dit-il en tentant de maîtriser sa colère.

- Entre autre, oui, mais pas pour te surveiller.

Le président de la LME prit appuis sur son bureau et continua.

- Fais ce que je t'ai dit, profites de l'aide qu'elle peut t'apporter pour te libérer de tes démons.

Seul un silence pesant lui répondit.

- Ren ?

- _… Qui te dit que je ne peux la duper ? demanda l'acteur, impassible._

- C'est la seule personne qui puisse te cerner. Même Yashiro me l'a dit, répondit Lory Takarada puis, il ajouta après quelques secondes, Si tu le souhaite réellement, je vais m'efforcer de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?

- _… Malgré tout ce que tu m'as dit, je pense que cela soit préférable._

-Tu vas devoir patienter un moment mais je te trouverai ça.

_- Merci._

Seul ce dernier mot apparut au président le plus sincère de cette conversation.

Ren laissa retomber mollement son bras le long de son corps et leva sa tête pour mieux regarder le plafond. Faite que le président fasse vite. Bien que cela ne soit pas plus différent que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le tournage de BJ, il y avait tout de même toujours le rôle de Cain et Setsu qui faisait barrage. Grâce à cela, il avait toujours pu repousser ses pulsions au plus profond de lui-même. Mais ici, il n'y avait plus que lui et Kyoko. Aucun rôle n'était joué et il savait que s'il essayait d'en faire un, l'actrice le verrait automatiquement et ne le lâcherait pas d'un pouce. Il passa ses deux mains sur son visage et se le frotta lentement. Cette semaine risquait d'être éprouvante.

Lorsqu'il retourna au salon, il senti clairement l'odeur de takoyaki venir de la cuisine contingente. Il pivota et vit Kyoko, de dos, qui faisait la cuisine. Il voyait qu'elle avait pris le tablier et avait déjà mis la table. A cette vision, il ne put réprimer un sourire tendre. Elle tenait encore son rôle de femme au foyer comme le disait son amie Kotonami. Mais par derrière cela, il savait que c'était pour être sûr qu'il mange quelque chose. La cuisine de Kyoko était d'ailleurs la seule qu'il goûtait avec plaisir. Elle dégageait quelque chose de convivial, de chaleureux. Et c'est, quelque part, comme si elle avait son goût à elle …

Il quitta ses agréables pensées lorsque Kyoko se retourna et le fixa avec des yeux sévères. Elle mit une omelette dans chaque assiette, déposa la poêle dans l'évier et lui dit d'une voix pleine de reproche :

- J'ai pensé que vous n'auriez pas mangé.

Son petit air boudeur le fit rire. Il s'assit tout en essayant de le contenir mais Kyoko le remarqua tout de suite. Il la vit se renfrogner encore tandis qu'elle essayait de manger. Ren était réellement amusé.

- Serais-tu en colère contre moi ?

- Mais pas du tout, dit-elle en détournant la tête, un faux sourire sur le visage.

Il n'en rigola que mieux.

- Enfin, reprit-il en reprenant son sérieux, j'ai appelé le président. Tu resteras ici et continuera de faire ta mission jusqu'à ce qu'une autre personne arrive.

- Ah …

Kyoko affichait sans le vouloir aux yeux de Ren sa tristesse. Car cela voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit ici … Etonnement, cela lui faisait mal quelque part … Sûrement dû au fait que son Senpai ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance.

- C'est très bon.

La jeune fille releva tout de suite la tête pour faire de nouveau face à l'acteur.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, dit Ren en ajoutant un sourire.

Alors, toute rancune oubliée, Kyoko prit ses baguettes pour attaquer le repas avec un grand sourire satisfait sous le regard bienveillant de l'homme assis en face d'elle.

La cuisine de la jeune rouquine était délicieuse, véritablement, mais s'il l'avait complimenté, c'était pour ne plus la voir avec une expression aussi peinée. Lorsqu'il la regardait ainsi, il se sentait faible, démunit et l'envie irrésistible de la prendre dans ses bras naissait alors en son esprit, ce qui faisait de ce genre de situation une situation à risque. Ce désir qui l'étreignait à l'en étouffer, réussirait-il à le maîtriser ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour ^^

Tout d'abord, désolé pour le temps que je mets à poster mais il m'arrive des fois de ne pas savoir tourner correctement mes phrases, ce qui m'énerve et donc puisque je m'énerve, j'essaye encore mais cela ne marche pas et donc je m'énerve encore plus et j'abandonne pendant un jour et après je recommence, j'y arrive mais je rebloque sur une autre phrase … Bref, l'horreur quoi xD

Mais aussi parce que j'essaye de vraiment m'appliquer donc soyez indulgent même si vous trouvé des fautes d'orthographes un peu partout (c'est ma chasse aux œufs de Pâque améliorée 8D).

**Clocloud :** Tu m'étonnes, Ren est tellement sexy que même le décrire est trop difficile car parfois je fantasme trop et j'oublie d'écrire xD.

**Krapagnou :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, que cela soit pour mon texte que pour mon bac ^^ J'attends la suite de ton histoire avec impatiente en même temps =)

Pour le texte, on en a parlé, donc je ne pense pas que cela soit la peine de revenir dessus. Merci =)

**Etoile-Lead-Sama :** Tant mieux si cela te donne du courage, car les partiels n'ont vraiment pas l'air drôle =S Je te souhaite bon courage d'ailleurs avec eux, pense à Ren pendant le contrôle, cela t'aidera peut-être xD

J'adore aussi le personnage de Yashiro dans ce rôle, je le trouve très drôle mais j'aimerai bien le faire finir avec quelqu'un … Hé hé hé …

Ren finissait de boire le café que Kyoko lui avait préparé tandis que celle-ci s'activait à faire la vaisselle. Il avait beau eut lui dire de laisser cela, c'était peine perdue.

- _C'est mon travail ! Lui avait-elle hurlé, l'air déterminé. _

Il n'était pas autant convaincu qu'elle. Tel que les choses se déroulaient, il avait plutôt l'impression de voir sa femme de ménage que son manager. Il soupira doucement tout en remontant ses prunelles grises vers ce petit corps tellement occupé. Celui-ci se démenait en prenant l'un après l'autre sur le plan de travail en hêtre clair les ustensiles éparpillés un peu partout près des plaques électriques. Quelques gouttes tombaient sur le parquet moderne qui composait le sol sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

_Cependant_, pensa-t-il, _si quelqu'un arrivait, que penserait-il ?_

Il se demandait … Si elle était sienne, cela se passerait-il ainsi ? Il imaginait déjà une vie auprès d'elle. Kyoko lui préparerait un café pour compenser sa dure journée de travail. Il la regarderait, comme maintenant, en train de nettoyer les plats et couverts de leur repas. Il s'avancerait doucement. Elle serait tellement proche de lui qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Il pourrait respirer l'odeur de sa peau et lui couvrir la nuque de baiser tout en remonter vers son visage angélique. Et il n'aurait plus à résister. Il se pencherait vers ses lèvres tentatrices pour lui donner un tendre baiser. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'arrêter là et ferait en sorte que son baiser s'approfondisse, devienne plus passionner. Il quémanderait l'accès à sa bouche en léchant doucement ses lèvres et …

- Tsuruga-san ?

Ren releva la tête qui était appuyé sur sa main depuis un moment s'il en croyait les picotements qu'il ressentait sur sa joue. Deux yeux ambrés vinrent capter son regard et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il prit conscience de la proximité de son visage qui avait pris une teinte d'inquiétude. Il se leva vivement, surpris de la voir si proche de lui et de peur de se voir réaliser ses rêveries alors qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas.

Kyoko leva sa tête vers lui, étonnée, après avoir failli perdre l'équilibre dans la position accroupie dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Qu'il était grand ! Dans la douce lumière de l'après-midi qui l'enveloppait, l'acteur lui paraissait plus beau qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Ses longues jambes fuselées un pantalon droit de couleur noir remontaient vers son torse que l'on pouvait deviner musclé par la finesse de la chemise blanche qu'il revêtait. Légèrement entrouverte au niveau du col, elle laissait apercevoir sa clavicule, bien marquée à travers sa peau. Celle-ci était étrangement plus halée que celle d'un japonais ordinaire mais elle lui semblait plus veloutée que celles des autres hommes. Ses larges épaules se découpaient sensuellement dans l'éclat du jour et son visage … Ses yeux et son regard d'une intensité incroyable, son nez fin et droit, sa mâchoire viril, ses lèvres …

_Ah !_

Depuis quand c'était-elle encore laissé aller à ses pensées ? Il fallait croire qu'il avait un pouvoir étrange sur elle. La jeune femme se redressa d'un bond, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de son moment d'égarement car après tout, ce qu'elle venait de faire était tellement inconvenant ! Elle en était rouge de honte et tellement mal à l'aise d'avoir été découverte qu'elle aurait pu se cacher dans un trou. Mais bien qu'elle n'osait le croiser, son regard la captiva soudainement. Il était comme … magnétique. Elle y était toujours ramené, sa volonté n'avait plus aucun mot à dire et sa conscience était toujours momentanément envolée. Et cela aurait recommencé, comme un cercle sans fin, semblable au mythe de Ragnarok si elle n'y avait pas décelé une tristesse étrange, mélangé à ce qui semblait une douceur sans borne. Mais tout aussitôt qu'elle le remarquait, les yeux de Ren avait recouvert leur neutralité habituelle. Avait-elle rêvé ?

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de se passer, sa main se leva pour se porter près de sa bouche, ne laissant que l'index toucher ses lèvres et ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du plafond. L'acteur en face d'elle aimait ce tic. Il adorait pouvoir déceler ce qu'elle faisait par le comportement inconscient de son être qu'il regardait sans cesse. Il était sûr qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait faire cela, ce qui était la preuve de l'amour dont il lui portait. Et c'était justement cela qui l'énervait !

Ren se détourna de la jeune fille pour aller chercher une veste légère de couleur foncé, accordé avec son pantalon, dans sa chambre puis se dirigea vers le couloir de l'entrée pour prendre les clés de sa voiture qu'il avait laissé sur un petit meuble moderne en PVC noir. Il en profita pour mettre ses chaussures, moment choisit pour Kyoko pour venir se rendre compte enfin que l'homme dont elle devait s'occuper décidait de partir … Et sans elle !

- Tsuruga-san ! Où allez-vous ?

- Je vais prendre l'air …

- Ah ! Bonne idée ! Attendez-moi, je vais ranger le … Commença-t-elle joyeusement.

- Je compte y aller seul, Mogami-san.

Ren venait de se relever, lui faisant face de toute sa hauteur, impressionnant quelque peu la jeune femme.

- Tout seul ? Mais … Mais je … balbutia-t-elle.

- Tu as beau remplacer Yashiro, il n'est pas tout le temps avec moi, Mogami-san, lui dit-il avec un sourire de compassion, et puis, je suis censé être en vacances, non ? J'aspire à un peu de tranquillité.

En même temps de dire cela, il s'était dirigé lentement vers la porte et avait commencé à l'ouvrir. Il se retourna une dernière fois et, avec les coins de ses lèvres relevés, ajouta :

- Je ferais en sorte de revenir pour le dîner. Le président t'as passé le double de la clé donc je pense que tout ira bien. Essaye de sortir un peu toi aussi, cela pourrais t'être bénéfique.

Et le passage se referma lentement, sans un bruit. Kyoko suivit le son des pas de Ren s'en allant jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent et se retrouva plongée dans un silence pesant.

_Encore …_

C'était la deuxième fois que Tsuruga-san montrait qu'il ne souhaitait qu'elle soit ici. C'était rageant. Elle retenait désormais avec peine les larmes qui commençaient à affluer au coin de ses yeux. Savoir qu'il ne désirait pas l'avoir à ses côtés la blessait énormément. Elle s'était énormément attachée à lui en tant que senpai, en tant que rival, en tant que la personne qu'elle admirait le plus … Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours donné l'impression d'apprécier sa compagnie alors pourquoi paraissait-il si distant, si froid ? Avait-il comprit ses motivations ? Qu'elle voulait comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si mal ? Tout d'un coup, les larmes n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. C'était sûr !

_Il est en colère que je cherche à savoir ses pensées, et même pire : sa vie privée ! Evidemment qu'il n'aime pas cela, Tsuruga-san n'est pas le genre de personne aimant parler de lui ! Mon dieu, comment ai-je pu croire que je pourrais l'aider ? Je ne suis qu'une actrice de très petite envergure comparé à lui ! Et savoir que j'étais juste venu pour cela, …_

Kyoko se tordait dans tous les sens sur le sol, rongés de remords, en hurlant son malheur et sa stupidité. Elle avait été d'une indélicatesse sans borne et Tsuruga-san avait eu raison de se montrer ainsi ! Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse et vite !

Elle courut avec une rapidité légendaire jusqu'à sa chambre, dans laquelle elle eut du mal à s'arrêter, laissant au sol des traces de son freinage intempestif. Tout en ouvrant à la volé sa valise et en fouillant dans celle-ci de la manière la moins douce qu'il soi, elle prit le parti de nettoyer cela plus tard, bien trop pressé par sa conscience qui voulait s'alléger le plus vite possible.

- TROUVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! hurla-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents, les yeux brillants d'étoiles.

Dans sa main se trouvait un petit boitier où une légère lumière rouge clignotait.

_Pour une fois, je vous remercie humblement président pour ce magnifique cadeau_, pensa-t-elle la tête vers le ciel et des larmes de joies dégoulinants le long de son visage, comme si elle remerciait Dieu de l'avoir laissé gagner à la loterie.

Lory savait que Ren allait mettre des résistances. C'est pour cela qu'il avait pris de bonnes dispositions pour que Kyoko ne le laisse pas filer car, naïve et trop impressionnée par lui comme elle était, son stratagème aurait pu se briser à tout moment. Et puis, c'était bien plus prudent pour Ren que son manager sache à tout moment de savoir où il était, n'est-ce pas ?

Après 30 minutes de conduite dans le centre-ville de Tokyo, Ren s'arrêta enfin sur une place de stationnement le long d'une route, près d'un point de vue. Il se laissa aller sur le siège conducteur après avoir retiré sa ceinture. Il poussa un profond soupir et bien que ses yeux regardaient en face de lui, il ne voyait rien d'autre que l'expression brisée qu'avait revêtit le visage de Kyoko avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Il l'avait blessé. Bien qu'il sache que c'était la meilleure solution pour lui de survivre à cette semaine, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle soit triste … Qu'elle se mette à le haïr … Il souhaitait de tout son être resté près d'elle et de la manière la plus proche possible s'il le pouvait.

Cependant, en avait-il le droit ? Relevant son bras droit, il admira la montre à jamais arrêtée accrochée à son poignée. Il ne devait pas oublier. Jamais. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne pour toujours qu'il était ce genre de personne terrifiante et horrible peuplant la terre. Et pour cela, une vie heureuse lui était refusée. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux alors que **lui** ne pouvait pas l'être. Mais jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours réussi à porter ce fardeau en l'enfermant à l'intérieur de sa chair. Il a fallu que Kyoko arrive pour que la noirceur dissimulée en lui réapparaisse. Etait-ce la punition que les Dieux avaient décidés de lui envoyer après toutes ses années d'une certaine tranquillité ? Néanmoins, si Kyoko était sa malédiction, même s'il était destiné à souffrir, Ren ne souhaitait pas qu'elle s'arrête … mais il le désirait tout en même temps. Il était emplit de sentiments si contradictoires qu'il ne se comprenait plus lui-même.

Il sortit de son moyen de transport pour respirer l'air pur qui le sauverait peut-être de ce tournis infernal qui l'assaillait. Il avança sur le bitume qui créait une grande place pour pouvoir mieux se rapprocher de la barrière qui lui arrivait à la taille. S'appuyant sur celle-ci, il regardait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Un entremêlement de jardin s'étendaient devant lui, juste devant des maisons, sûrement l'habitation de centaines de familles où régnaient la joie et la douceur du cocon familial … Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les enfants se rendent compte de l'hypocrisie qui les entourait. Puis les immeubles commençaient à prendre pied, de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus serré, créant la ville dans laquelle il avait évolué depuis quelque temps maintenant. Il appréciait ce point de vue. Proche de la route, il était tout de même doté de plusieurs arbres et était rarement remplit de monde. Le tout constituait ce qu'était pour lui le Japon. Un pays entre la tranquillité et l'agitation, les traditions et le progrès. Le pays qu'il avait adopté, qu'il aimait et qui avait donné naissance à …

- TSUUUUUUU-RUUUUUUUUUU-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-SANNNNNNNNN !

Ren se retourna d'un coup. Avait-il été reconnu ? Un bruit sourd semblable à celui d'un tremblement de terre résonna et un nuage de poussière s'éleva devant lui. Ce n'est que quelques minutes après qu'il se soit évaporé qu'il reconnut l'opulente chevelure blonde de Setsu.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, …

Kyoko, agenouillée en signe de repenti, répétait d'une voix lourde de désespoir cette phrase pendant que Ren remarqua derrière elle son vélo écrasé contre le sol.

-Mogami-san …

A l'appel de son nom, elle releva la tête à contrecœur, tellement celui-ci semblait trop doux à ses oreilles. Ren, accroupit en face d'elle, lui souriait doucement et étincelait de mille feux.

_Trop … Trop brillant ! _

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je voulais être seul ?

- ! Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis !

Et elle recommença son manège. Ren la laissa faire quelque temps avant d'expirer totalement l'air de ses poumons. Devant son visage en pleurs et son habitude de tout exagérer, il n'arrivait pas à se mettre entièrement en colère. Il se détestait de se laisser attendrir de la sorte. Mais elle était tellement …

_Adorable _

- Relève-toi Mogami-san, lui dit-il calmement, le faisant lui-même.

-Huh ?

Kyoko se mit à genoux et leva la tête vers lui pendant quelques secondes. Se relevant doucement en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de main, elle laissa sa tête partir vers le sol tout en regardant vers lui, comme une petite fille se faisant réprimander.

- Tu n'es pas fâcher ?

- Bien sûr que je suis furieux, lui dit-il une voix lourde de reproche, faisant redescendre la température de 30°c, Tu ne m'écoute jamais, tu ne respectes pas ce que je souhaite, tu es têtue et irrécupérable !

_Aie_, pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux, attendant la prochaine bourrade de réprimandes. Mais la seule chose qu'elle ressentit, se fut la grande main chaude de Ren lui caresser doucement la joue. Ouvrant les yeux de surprise, elle vit l'expression affectueuse de l'acteur en face de lui, ses lèvres délicieusement étirées en un véritable sourire.

- Mais je suppose que si tu fais toutes ces choses, c'est parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi n'est-ce pas ? Lui souffla-t-il.

Le cœur de Kyoko rata un battement. Evidemment qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle pensait tellement à lui qu'elle faisait parfois tellement de choses de travers. Sa tête regarda ses mains, plaquées contre ses cuisses et munies de mitaine noires, comme la majorité de ses vêtements. Malgré la rougeur sur ses joues qu'elle sentait persistante, elle acquiesça silencieusement la tête pour lui donner raison. La main de Ren quitta alors son visage pour prendre une de ses mains et l'entraina vers le rebord. Par un mouvement de tête lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait regarder et un sourire de prédateur, il lui murmura :

- Pour te remercier.

Les yeux de Kyoko s'agrandir de ravissement tandis qu'un énorme sourire béat germait sur ses lèvres devant le panorama s'étendant devant elle.

- C'est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle comme une enfant, On peut voir tellement de chose d'ici ! Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une telle vue à Tokyo.

Elle admira avec plaisir ce cadeau improvisé, ses pommettes rosies par le plaisir, pendant plusieurs minutes.

Détachant enfin son regard du paysage enchanteur, elle tourna la tête vers Ren, lequel la regardait tendrement. Ses joues, toujours empourprées, prirent une teinte encore plus rougeoyante. Elle voulait tellement savoir à quoi il pensait. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il avait les yeux posés sur elle la faisant se sentir étrangement mal à l'aise.

Soudainement, une musique parvient à l'oreille de la jeune femme, qui avait triplé de volume, coupant le moment reclus et magique qui avait été le leur. C'était une petite sonnerie, toute légère, faite de ce qui semblait être des clochettes. A la grande surprise de Ren, les yeux de Kyoko se mirent à briller de mille feux alors que ses mains se croisèrent dans un remerciement silencieux.

Reportant finalement son attention sur lui quelques secondes, elle se retourna subitement pour aller chercher quelque chose dans son sac, accroché au guidon du vélo qui semblait encore vivant malgré la violente expérience qu'il avait subi entre lui et l'attraction terrestre.

- Tsuruga-san, mettez cela ! dit-elle en lui tendant la perruque et le long manteau de Cain Heel.

C'est vrai qu'il avait oublié de lui demander son accoutrement.

- Pourquoi veux-tu me voir déguiser ainsi ?

- Ne posez pas de question, mettez-les, mettez-les ! Répondit-elle joyeusement en le poussant vers sa voiture.

Elle-même retourna à son vélo pour l'attacher contre un arbre à l'aide d'un anti-vole. Il se demandait sérieusement comment pouvait-elle ranger tout cela dans un simple sac ? Les femmes garderont décidément des mystères indescriptibles … Tout en sautillant joyeusement, elle revient vers lui et s'installa du côté passager. Son déguisement enfilé, lui-même suivant ce qui semblait être ses instructions, il prit le volant pour suivre la route qu'elle lui demandait. Il avait bien sûr dû faire deux fois demi-tour et reprendre un rond-point à cause des erreurs d'orientation de Kyoko et cela … En 500 mètres, ce qui était un record, il en était persuadé.

- STOP ! Hurla-t-elle, C'est ici !

Ren se gara comme il le put et la vit descendre du véhicule tout en courant vers ce qui était un parc.

_Je suis censé faire quoi ? _

Dépité, il regarda attentivement la grille verte foncé, les bouleaux s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans la perspective de l'enceinte et les enfants accompagnés de leurs parents entrant et sortant sans être inquiété de rien. Sachant qu'attendre dans la voiture sous un soleil de mois de Juillet ne changerait rien à son humeur morose à part sa température, il préféra sortir et se dirigea à l'intérieur du parc dans l'espoir de trouver où Kyoko était partit. Marchant dans l'allée de terre où les arbres la bordée des deux côté, l'air sombre pour correspondre au personnage de Cain Heel, Ren remarqua l'air paisible qui étaient sur les quelques figures qui peuplés ce coin de verdure, là-plupart assis sur des bancs, d'autre dans l'herbe et les enfants jouant. Certains tournaient la tête sur son passage, l'air inquiet face à ce géant à l'allure menaçante. Arrivant au milieu du parc constitué d'une aire de jeu, il commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir trouvé encore Kyoko. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparue … Si ?

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua avec soulagement la silhouette de son manager temporaire arrivant sur sa droite en marchant précautionneusement et rapidement. Elancée dans ses vêtements moulants et noirs, elle ne semblait pas remarquer l'émoi qu'elle provoquait autour d'elle, ce qui ne fait qu'assombrir encore plus l'humeur de Ren. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse être jaloux mais il se devait force de l'admettre face à son irrésistible envie de l'emmener avec lui, de rentrer et de ne plus jamais la laisser sortir, ne plus jamais être vu par les autres hommes, la garder simplement pour lui.

- Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre j'espère, oni-san ? lui dit-elle accompagné d'un sourire narquois lorsqu'elle le rejoignit enfin.

- Setsu, tu m'as laissé seul …

Il rentra dans le jeu que Kyoko avec escompté, prenant en compte qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public. Elle avait eu une bonne idée de ressortir les costumes des enfants Heel. Ainsi, ils pouvaient se promener incognito, sans être repéré par qui que ce soit.

- Laquelle veux-tu, oni-san ?

Il remarqua alors les deux glaces qu'elle tenait, une dans chaque main. Alors c'était cela qui l'avait rendu aussi excité ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire intérieurement tellement cela été prévisible de la part de Kyoko. Elle restait une enfant après tout.

- Prends celle que tu veux.

Premièrement perplexe, Kyoko fini par lui tendre la glace à la fraise, tandis qu'elle-même gardait celle à la vanille. Ren se dirigea vers un banc tout près, suivit par la jeune femme. Enfin assise, elle commença à manger sa glace, sans un mot, les yeux fermés pour mieux savourer l'un de ses mets préférés. L'homme à ses côté la regardait faire, sans un coup d'œil à la sienne. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle fit un semblant de moue avant de lui demander :

- Tu ne manges pas ta glace oni-san ?

Ren la regarda quelques secondes avant de se pencher naturellement vers elle, puis vers sa glace donc il mangea un morceau. Devant son air surprit, il lui dit tout naturellement :

- Tu m'as dit de prendre celle que je voulais. Celle que je veux est celle que tu prends Setsu, lui dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

_Bien que si j'avais réellement eu le choix, cela aurait été toi que j'aurais choisi. _

Tout d'abord abasourdi par la réaction de son senpai, Kyoko refusa de se laisser démonter et lui rétorqua, avec le sourire aguicheur de Setsu :

- Si tu me l'avais dit plutôt, je n'aurais pris qu'une seul glace, oni-san. Veux-tu qu'on finisse la mienne ensemble ?


End file.
